Wait we have what?
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: What happens when the whole bleach gang find out they have musicals, Fan fiction stories..ect..?) Coming from their PoV!


**Disclaimer! **I don't own any of the Bleach Charaters

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki POV!

Well I just found out there are these stories on the web that are about the whole bleach gang and well to be honest it's pretty cool. These things called fanfiction stories...some of them were funny and abit strange too. I was getting paired up with Rukia or Orihime, it was interesting reading some of those stories. Some were funny, sad, way too lovely dovey, or just shocking, but I will admit they still were good stories.

* * *

Musicals?

Seriously? They made musicals too? Yeah they sounded cool especially when I found out my cast member looked awesome! and he looked almost exactly like me. The other cast members were cool too. Like Rukia,Yoruichi,Toshiro,Momo, Rangiku,Renji, Byakuya, ect... there were plenty more too...it's just I don't think I have enough time to list everyone. Well this was surprising to find out though about all this stuff, hmm I wonder how everyone else will act upon finding out about these things.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru POV!

FanFiction...My My very cute stories. I especially love the ones with me and Rangiku. When i came across one though with my Rangiku paired with her ridiculous short-white haired, up tight capitian...I almost lost it. How could they pair her up with him? He's well in my dictionary...Toshiro Hitsugaya : He's quiet...stupid. Anyways needless to say I do enjoy these stories expect the ones where I'm not paired up with my darling Rangiku.

Musicals...I must say I'm very popular among these even that kid Ichigo was jealous of me. Then my fvorite...yes the one who said he was waiting for an avalanche, Shiro-chan. In all those Bankai shows I'm always picking on the poor kid...but whos to say it isn't fun? Like that one time where he wanted to come after me...good thing Hinamori was there to stop him. *sigh* She can make him do about almost anything...and he still doesn't realize he has a huge soft spot for her. Ah which reminds me there was that one time that little brat kept ruining my singing,but a plus was...I annoyed him so much he left. Then again though he scared the crap out of my lieutenant...I turn around and find him shaking.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya POV!

FanFiction...I think my innocence is forever lost, I was reading stories about me and Rangiku. Then I found out there are stories about me and Ichigo's sister, Kairn...then theres Rukia too. What has my life amounted to on here? I'm only going to say this once! I'm ONLY in love with Momo Hinamori! That's how the author wanted it anyways. (No Seriously!) I'm even caught flirting with her in the musicals!

Gin Ichimaru! He's always picking on me in those Bankai shows...expect that one time..when it was Me and Hinamori singing together with Rangiku and Gin. At the end Rangiku didn't even acknowledge him. Then when I walked off I got to give him a sly smile referring to..."I won, baka!" Then he questioned..."I lost?" Haha payback Gin! More payback too I kept interrupting your stupid singing, but then because you wouldn't stop I couldn't go after Hinamori because I had to deal with you baka...and your lieutenant made things worse! He just had to go on and say that stupid trigger phrase. It makes it even more funny fox face...you might be in love with my lieutenant, but she thinks of you as a baka. Then again I think she has feelings for you too. Also you go on and do whatever you want...just like Hinamori...oh and I almost forgot! In one of these stupid bankai shows I got stuck in a trap door! Talk about a fail...I embarassed myself in front of everyone!

* * *

Izuru Kira POV!

I can't believe there are so many stories about me and Hinamori. A lot are cute, but then some of them are well ummm... I brather not talk about it. Errr well ummm anyways next subject!

It's amazing...who knew I could sing that well! I love it. I have such a great voice...then again.. it was pretty embarrassing when Hinamori and the other girls walked in on our Male Soul Reaper Meeting. I mean come on! We were shirtless! Then again though...she caught Renji eavesdropping on what she thinks of guys...and thats a big no-no. Gah! Also she was staring at Toshiro! I think she was thinking he was hot without his shirt...but then again she told him sunglasses really don't suit him...she just shot him down when he was trying to look cool. Poor Kid *snickers* Then again I shouldn't laugh...he scared the crap out of me when I accidentally set my taicho off singing again...even though he's shorter than me...he's scary up close when he's mad.

* * *

Comment/Review Please! These are just a few PoVs, but there are still 13 more POVs left... its up to you readers to decide if you want this story to keep going! Thanks!


End file.
